


I need help finding a fic

by ORxven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORxven/pseuds/ORxven
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanoff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	I need help finding a fic

Hey guys, I need help finding a fic.

In this fic, Natasha is poor and she pick pockets Steve, who is a teacher. In the next chapter, Steve orders Pizza and she’s the delivery person. I’m sorry about the brief description, that’s all I remember from the fic!


End file.
